Anne Cathrine
Anne Cathrine is one of the students in Daybrooke International school Appearance Hair colour: Light Pink Eye colour: Sea Blue Shirt: White shirt, red tie, dark blue vest Skirt: Pink skirt with black short pants hidden in her skirt Shoes: Red shoes ETC: Light sea blue ribbon (weapon) and white socks Personality Anne is a cheerful girl who sometimes like to disturb certain people. She is a laid-back person that likes to daydream since she was little. She is an otaku~ She likes to force her best friends, especially Diana and Sora to cosplay her favourite anime characters. Anne is good at athletic skills. History Anne was born in Tokyo (Ikebukuro), Japan at 13th March. Her family is pretty rich. She had good friends and parents. One day her parents ask her to continue school overseas and live there with her relative. However actually she doesn't really want to be transferred there because she feels more comfortable to live with her parents there and because Japan have many anime stuffs and manga *slapped*. And she didn't want to leave her friends there. But her parents said she have to for her future blah. Then her big sister gave her a pair of kunai knifes. And Anne tied it on her ribbon that she always wears. So then she move. She was a little bit nervous at the first day of school because it was the first time for her to get transferred to an international school. Her classmates was really nice to her so she calmed down a little. Then one day she noticed that there was a girl that is out casted from the class, a blue haired girl. One day she caught the blue haired girl, Diana Scarce when she was practicing her expression in front of the mirror. Anne was confused about what she was doing, and then Diana tells everything to Anne. Anne then smiled at her and then dragged Diana out and introduced her to everyone she knows and also attempted to break the misunderstanding of Diana's facial expression. Soon Anne and Diana become best friends. But then soon Diana moved into another school. One day she received a letter from Daybrooke International School that invites her to study there, she asked her parents if they will allow her and her parents said yes. So then she Moved to Daybrooke International School and found out that Diana is also transferred there. Relations [http://detectivesofnight.wikia.com/wiki/Diana_Scarce Diana Scarce] Anne's childhood friend. They first meet at school when Diana was practicing her facial expression at the girl's toilet. Anne Introduced Diana to everyone she knows and break the misunderstnding of Diana's facial expression. Anne like to tease Diana like to scare and surprise her and especially to force her to cosplay as one of Anne's favourite anime characters. Diana is one of Anne's most important person in her life, although she don't want to tell her past to her. [http://detectivesofnight.wikia.com/wiki/Sora_Suzuki Sora Suzuki] Anne's first friend at Daybrooke International School. At the first time when she saw Riku possesses Sora, she was surpriesed and impressed by it. Nowdays, Anne like to force Sora to cosplay as one of her favourite anime characters too. Soon, Sora became one of Anne's most important person in her life. [[Tuyo Ensfiore|'Tuyo Ensfiore']] Tuyo is one of Anne's battle friend~ They first meet at school when Tuyo was arguing with Sora. Every time they meet, they always argued about something unimportant. Anne likes to throw some fruits to Tuyo, especially watermelon. Anne and Diana sometimes like to force him to cosplay as a random anime character. Although they always fight whenever they meet but Anne don't hate Tuyo~ [http://detectivesofnight.wikia.com/wiki/Irene_Requiem Irene Requiem] Anne consciders Irene as her older sister. They first meet when Irene asked if Anne wants some cake. Anne love Irene's cake and she even ask Irene to teach her to make cake since Anne can't cook anything. Haiiro Kirii Kirii is one of Anne's battle friend~ Anne likes to fight with Kirii. Whenever they meet, she always say "THE BATTLE ISN'T OVER YET!!" then they will start fighting again... This all started when Anne first meet him and play tag (until now it turns out becoming a battle between them). Same as Tuyo, although they always battle when they meet, but actually Anne don't hate him~ Anne treats Kirii as her big brother and Kirii often treats her very kindly. Shikisha Himeka Anne considers Himeka as her little sister. Anne likes to give Himeka some fruit-flavoured milk. Anne likes to pat on Himeka's head and thinks that Himeka is so cute. Tsukino Hikari When Hikari and Anne first met, Anne stares at Hikari and Anne thinks that Hikari will be her fourth people who she will force to cosplay. The the second time they meet was when Anne was fighting with Tuyo. Hikari always tries to stop Anne and Tuyo when they were fighting. Hikari always acts as Anne's bis sister. 'CJ Sato ' CJ was verry happy when Anne calls her neechan. Anne considers CJ as her older sister. They like to do adventure together~ Facts *Fast runner & good in athletics skills. *Her real name is actually Shimizu Anzu. But the people there are having difficulties in pronouncing 'Anzu', so she preferred to be called Anne, since it is easier for people there to call her with that name. *Anne's relative's surname is Cathrine, so she is called Anne Cathrine there to match the relative's name. *Like to eat cake, candies and other sweets, especially the one made by Irene. *Like cats aspecially the black coloured one. *Her alternate weapon (when fighting with Tuyo and Kirii) is fruits. *Likes to climb a tree and play PS2 up there. *Don't really hate anybody in the school and never use her weapon to harm other students at school. Category:Student Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elementary School Category:Delta division